AUSTRALIA STOPPED!
by soph-xoox
Summary: HAS BETTER IDEAS FOR A DIFFERENT STORY! NEW STORRY WILL BE UP SOON! EVEN POSSBLY NOW! CHECK IT OUT!


Sophie's POV

"beep, beep, beep, beep" err it was my alarm! Time for school!

I turned my alarm off and got up, it was 7am, and I had to leave for my bus to school at 8:10am.

I grabbed my school clothes and took a shower. I always had a shower in the morning just to make sure I was fully awake!

I got out of the shower, dried myself off, got into my uniform, then dried my hair roughly with a towel.

I next went and got my breakfast. Cheerio's here I come!! I poured the milk on my Cheerio's, and ate them while watching the morning news, I had Media Studies today so I would probably do something on the news. While watching the news it turned to the entertainment and that's when I saw it, the Jonas Brothers where coming to Australia!! I was so happy I started jumping up and down saying at the top of my lungs "the Jonas Brothers are coming to Australia! The Jonas Brothers are coming to Australia!!". Once over my excitement fit, I remembered that I had to get to my bus! I quickly put my hair in a braid, grabbed my Ipod, phone, school bag (and lunch), said goodbye to my mum and rushed out the door.

Nick's POV

"we are going to Australia tomorrow!" I said to my brother Joe, "I know! that's the hundredth time you have told me!" Joe replied. Now normally Joe would be the one annoying everyone, but I was so excited about going that I couldn't hold it in! We (my 3 other brothers, mum, dad, and I) where going to Australia for 2 concerts, one in Melbourne, and then one in Brisbane. And we are also going 1 month earlier to have a holiday there with no screaming fans chasing us!

So today was for packing! Making sure we took all the things we needed, and a little extra room in our suitcases for shopping.

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" my mum yelled from downstairs, then Kevin, Joe and I ran from our rooms, tripped down the stairs, then sat and ate our lunch.

Sophie's POV

The bus stopped at school, and everyone got off and walked to their friends. Jenna, Katie-Jane, and Jordan were waiting for me at the front of the school. "hay guys!" I said all cheerfully, "oh no! Sophie did your mum buy red cordial AGAIN!" Jenna said jokingly, "ha-ha! No! I just found out some awesome news!" I said again, "like what? Anything is better than a Monday morning" Katie-Jane said, "well I was watching the news, when it turned to the entertainment, and they where talking about the Jonas Brothers", I said, "really! What were they saying?" Jordan asked, "they said that the Jonas Brothers where coming to Australia! And are doing 2 concerts! One in Brisbane, and one in Melbourne!!" I answered. "are you serious!" they all said at once, which made me laugh! It sounded so funny, and looked funny! They were staring at me with big, wide eyes waiting for my answer. "yep!!" I said to them, "OMG!! We so have to go to the Melbourne one!! Jenna said. Ok well if you didn't know, we lived in Tasmania, and me and my friends are big Jonas Brothers fans!! "yeah but how!? We don't have enough money to but tickets to the Jonas Brothers concert, AND plane tickets to Melbourne!" Jordan said, "true, very true" Katie-Jane add to Jordan's point, "well surely they will have some kind of contest to win tickets to the concert! Then all we need is to buy plane tickets!" I said as the bell rang, "ok then, well lets get to class before Mrs. Ranter goes off her nutter!" Jenna said. We all just laughed then headed off to our lockers.

Nick's POV

Lunch was finished and we where all packed! And now I was watching Joe and Kevin play guitar hero. We all already new who was going to win, Kevin! "why do you guys always play this game!?" I asked "we all know who is going to win!", "yeah me!! Its called skill brother!" Joe replied, "right? And you have skill?" "I just won! AGAIN!" Kevin said to Joe, "what!……but….I…" Joe was speechless, "next time Kevin! Next time I will win! U just wait! I'm going to practice 27/7!", "yeah well right now we have got to get going to a magazine interview!" I said, and we all went to the car.

Once there we got out of the car and walked into the building. We met up with the interviewer, then sat down to do the interview.

1 hour later

"so you guys are going to Australia! Are you excited!?" the interviewer asked, "yeah! We are totally pumped for this!! It is going to be great!" Joe answered to the question, "yeah it will be great! Our parents say its one of the many places you have to go to! So we are going!" Kevin says, "nice! And what about you Nick what do you think about this?", "gosh don't get me started about it! Yeah it is just a blessing to be able to go! I'm so excited!" I reply, "that's great! Well thanks for coming in today! And have fun in Australia!" the interviewer finishes. We took a few pictures with her, then off we went back home.

Sophie's P.O.V

"finally! Last class!" Jordan says while stretching in her chair, "yeah I know! It has been the longest day in my whole entire life!" I say exaggerating while banging my head on my desk, "oww!" I say, while Jordan just laughs. Jordan and I had the same subject for last class, creative writing! Which we both enjoy very much! Cause it means making up a totally out of this world, wacky, silly story, that would never ever be possible! And we get marked for it!! Oh and did I also mention that the teacher is normally never here! "ok class! Sit down and get on with your stories! I just have to go and get a few things done, so I will be back soon!" Mr. Huntley says, then walking out of the class room. "so what story today?" Jordan asks, " a crazy one! Like aliens and planet blasting!", "good idea!" Jordan says.

After about and hour of writing a story we were bored. "is this day going to ever end?" Jordan says, "hopefully, yes" I reply, we both laugh, then the bell rings, "finally" Jordan says, and we walk off to our lockers.

Once home I went straight online to look for contests to win tickets for Jonas Brothers, and after more than 1 million clicks, and more than 100 websites, there were no contests! I couldn't believe it!! I quickly did a 4 way chat on the phone with Jordan, Jenna, Katie-Jane, and I.

"hello?" Jenna says into her phone,

"hi! Sophie! 4 way chat!" I reply, then got Katie-Jane into the conversation,

"yello?" Katie-Jane says,

"Sophie, 4 way chat" I say again,

then got Jordan on the phone

"hay Sophie, caller ID" Jordan quickly says,

"oh ha ha 4 way chat hang on" I reply.

Finally every one was on the phone,

"ok so I've been on the net looking for contests to win tickets to the Jonas Brothers concert -" but I was cut off,

"me too! And - " Jenna was cut off too,

"and me and -" for the third time Katie-Jane was cut off,

"THERE ARE NO CONTESTS!! Ha ha " Jordan says while giggling to herself,

"exactly! Ha ha! None! Nothing!! I couldn't find not one!" Katie-Jane says,

"same!" Jenna and I say at the same time, which made us laugh,

"I cant believe it! Not one!! This is so depressing! Ha ha" Katie-Jane says,

"I know! I guess we just weren't meant to go to this concert" Jenna says disappointingly,

I just sighed, which made a huge crackling noise into the phone,

"RRRRR" they all said at the same time, all complaining of the noise,

"oops! He he, sorry!" I say apologetic,

"ha ha, ok well I have to go, but don't worry I'm sure the Jonas Brothers will come back to Australia!" I say into the phone.

After saying all the good-bye's into the phone I hanged up, then called Mia, Mia is my cousin, and a great friend of ours, who also loves Jonas Brothers!

"hello?" mia says,

"hay Mia!! its sophie! ha ha" i say,

"oh hi!! ha ha did u hear?" Mia asks me,

"about Jonas Broters yeah! me and every one was looking for contests to win tickets! but couldn't find ANY!" i say disapointed,

"really!! none at all!! that sucks!" mia replys,

"yea i know! well it was just a quick call to infrom you ha ha and i will text ya later" i say, having to go because i had to tidy my room,

"sure! thanks!, cya!" mia says, and we hang up.


End file.
